Just A Charm
by ThornedHuntress
Summary: Snape's patronus is misbehaving and he's not sure what to do about it. A drabble series written for the LJ SSHG Newbie Fest.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all! This is a short drabble series (Six drabbles, I'll post one a day) written for jaxomsride for the SSHG Newbie Fest. The prompt was to write what happened after the conclusion of of_anoesis's drabble _Not a Ghost_, which is a really excellent work you should go read. It's not entirely necessary to read it before you read these, but it might enhance the experience. Also, as usual, I own none of the Harry Potter universe.**

* * *

><p><em>May 3rd, 1998, Just after midnight<em>

"Professor Snape! Shit, please don't die, shit, I don't know what to do."

The expletive laden whispers penetrated deep, the familiar voice casting spell after spell forcing its way through the thick fog that blanketed his mind.

Severus groaned as a small hand pressed against the ragged edges of what remained of his throat, though the effort resulted in more of a harsh expelling of breath than of actual sound. Lending all the energy he might use to climb every staircase in Hogwarts, the man pried his lids open, met the wide eyes of one Hermione Granger, and lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Our next installment in this little series!**

* * *

><p><em>November 15th, 2003, Dawn<em>

Snape's foot beat an irritated tattoo on the floor, a dark scowl painting his face. The insufferable witch was late, of all things!

For weeks, months even, she had been wheedling at him for private lessons, apparently nine NEWTs and a Mastery in Potions hadn't been enough for the little Gryffindor know-it-all.

Not that he could claim surprise at the fact, the witch may have matured nicely in her years since the war but her insatiable need for knowledge had remained the same, something he had personally witnessed as he simply couldn't seem to get rid of the witch.

What had begun as the girl's entirely unwanted, incessant presence at his hospital bedside had morphed, quite without his permission, he would add to anyone who asked, into a strange friendship of sorts. At least he supposed that was what one would call it, a mutual tolerance might be more accurate. His tolerance wasn't going to last much longer though if the witch didn't put in an appearance soon. He hadn't dragged his arse out of his warm bed before the sun just to while away his morning in the as yet stone-cold Room of Requirement. Damned room had never liked him.

He glared for a long moment at the door as if he could will the bushy-haired woman to appear, but the portal remained firmly closed. With a frustrated growl, Snape drew his wand. He was simply going to have to summon the tardy witch, he certainly wasn't going to allow her to enjoy a Saturday lie-in when his had been ruined.

"Expecto Patronum."

Without a thought, he cast the spell that had come so easily to him since the war, sending silver light streaming from his wand. What happened next, however, was most certainly going to ruin his day.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Part Three!**

* * *

><p><em>November 15th, 2003, Evening<em>

"…but Neville swore it would work, so I suppose I'll just have to give it a try." The witch sitting across the table from him paused expectantly and Snape realized abruptly that he had missed the entirety of her story, lost in his own thoughts.

Hoping that perhaps she hadn't noticed, he nodded and agreed with a gravelly "Indeed."

Her slim brow arched in an expression he suspected closely mirrored the same one he had given her uncountable times over the years. "Severus, I just told you Neville Longbottom is giving me potions advice and all you have to say is _indeed_?"

He could feel the colour rising in his cheeks and scowled as she continued, "You've been distracted all evening, are you feeling alright?"

His scowl deepened as he considered how to best explain, he had after all escorted her to dinner with the intent to discuss magical theory, what better theory than the inexplicable?

"Apologies, Miss Granger." He ignored her muttered correction of "Hermione" in favour of finishing his thought. "What do you know about _Patronum Commutandum_?"

A flicker of excitement lit her eyes as she mused aloud, "A Patronus changing form? Well it certainly happens, you remember Remus of course, but I don't recall ever seeing much academic material on the subject, only that it tends to indicate a strong connection to another magical person. Why?"

The man shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I…" He paused to clear his throat, opened his mouth to continue and instead pulled his wand from the inner pocket of his robes, sending his new otter patronus dancing in the air.

Hermione blanched, her eyes wide pools in her pale face, and stood abruptly. "I…I have to go, I'm sorry." With that, she hurried from the restaurant, leaving Severus staring after her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Onward.**

* * *

><p><em>November 18th, 2003, Waiting for the bloody Gryffindors to show up<em>

Three days. It had been three bloody days, and not a single word from the witch.

She hadn't even had the decency to respond to the missive he'd had delivered before breakfast. It wasn't as if there was anything preventing her from doing so, she wasn't ill or anything of the sort. Just infuriatingly stubborn.

In fact, really, her absence should be of no concern to him whatsoever. Matters were, however, that ignoring a professional communication was more than rude. He was simply going to have to track her down and–

"Professor, are you alright?"

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Arthurs."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Part five. Posting this one early so I can get the whole thing out before the long weekend is over :-)**

* * *

><p><em>November 20th, 2003, Yet another evening without the insufferable witch <em>

_Miss Granger, _

_This has been quite enough. If you continue to– _

An insistent knock sounded at the door, interrupting his writing of a carefully planned tirade. With a dark scowl, Snape laid his quill down with more force than was strictly necessary and pushed away from his desk, striding across the room and yanking open the door.

A scathing remark died on his lips as the door swung open to reveal not a terminally lazy student begging for an improved grade, but a shimmering silver otter cavorting gleefully in an empty corridor.

Suddenly faced with an uncomfortable sense of déjà vu harkening back to the days of the elder Weasley twins and their antics, Snape moved his hand to wrap securely about his wand before stepping out into the hallway. When the expected assault never materialized, he relaxed only slightly, still all too suspicious of the inexplicable patronus currently gamboling about him in ever-tightening circles.

The damn thing wouldn't slow long enough for him to get a good look, but if he hadn't known better he would have sworn the charm was his own. Distracted by this thought, he let the otter slip momentarily from his gaze, only to be surprised when the animal bumped insistently against his back.

He spun, brandishing his wand threateningly at the mischievous creature, but the apparition simply darted down the corridor and eagerly back, like a dog beckoning its master to follow. He raised his brow as the otter paused for a moment, as if it were waiting for something, only to repeat its earlier actions when he didn't move. The small silvery animal repeated this ritual several times, each time going a little bit further down the hall.

Snape knew he was intended to follow the patronus wherever its caster had intended, but he was less than inclined to follow a spell whose source could be anywhere or anyone. It wasn't until the otter again spun to a stop in front of him and bared sharp little teeth with a fearsome growl that it received any sort of reaction from the assistant headmaster, a bark of surprised laughter.

The creature cocked its head at the noise and again took off down the hallway, this time not pausing to return, as if it were certain the man would be following this time. And follow he did, his curiosity at the persistent temerity of the conjuration overwhelming his inherent need for caution.

The otter bounded through the maze of castle corridors, the man following at a rapid pace, until it skidded to a stop in front of an unassuming wooden door tucked away at the end of a musty, little-used corridor. With one last expectant look in his direction, his patronus guide vanished into air.

When a barrage of spells showed the door to be nothing but a door, he placed his hand on the knob, hesitated just a moment, and pushed it open. Warm brown eyes met his.

"Hello, Severus," his insufferable witch murmured.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: The final drabble, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>June 6th, 2005<em>

He didn't truly remember much from that day. Twinkling lights and a sea of faces and then…

Then the most insufferable, know-it-all, beautiful creature he had ever seen floating down the aisle towards him, her bright smile lighting the room more than fairy lights every could. Never had he thought he'd see a day like this, a day when his love's hands were folded in his, a day when they made their promises to each other and the world.

As her warm lips pressed against his, a fleeting thought crossed his mind.

He'd have to thank that damn otter someday.


End file.
